creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
We're All Alone
It's been days since you've talked to anyone, and you're starting to feel alone. You rise from the computer chair you've been spending the majority of your time on, and you think that maybe you're overdue for a walk outside. You grab your jacket and step outside into a wonderful spring morning. A gentle breeze rolls across your face, and you inhale deeply, taking in the fresh air. Feels good to be outside, you think to yourself, and with that thought, you take off on your walk. After ten minutes or so of walking, you get a feeling there's something missing. Yet, you simply can't think of what it is. You continue walking as you ponder on what could be missing. Then, like a brick wall, it hits you. You haven't seen anyone. Sure, it is morning, but you'd think there would be at least a few people outside. You then begin to think, What if I'm all alone? What if there is no one but me? You become worried and start searching franctically for someone, anyone. You then notice a calendar hanging on a wall through an open window of a house. It's Sunday! You chuckle to yourself for being so quick to coming to such an outrageous conclusion. Everyone must be at church, or sleeping in, and enjoying their Sundays. You then begin to walk to the nearest church. You want to confirm that there is someone else living, even if you being the last human alive is absurd. You just want to check, just to be sure. As you continue walking, you begin to feel as if someone is watching you. You turn your head to either side, then you look directly behind you. "Hello?" Your voice cuts through the silence of the morning, startling you slightly. "Is anyone there?" You receive no reply, nor do you hear any sounds other than your own breathing. "I'm just being paranoid", you say to yourself as you continue walking towards the church. As you continue, you still can't shake the feeling someone is watching you. Still, you keep walking. You'd feel better if people were around you. Soon you come across the church. Not a single car is there. "Maybe everyone walked," you choke out, fear already filling your body. You start up the stairs leading to the large double door entering the church. You push them aside, and your eyes move across the pews. Not a single person. No one. Your breathing gets heavier, and you rush out of the building. "Maybe, just maybe, the calendar was wrong? Maybe someone's at the market?" You rush down the street towards the local market, as you run, the feeling of being watched returns. You run faster than before, adrenaline pumping through your veins. You see the market in the distance, and you can see the OPEN sign flickering. You reach the doors and throw them open, along with yourself. Nothing. Completely empty. You drop to your knees, and tears begin to dribble down your face as you whisper to yourself; "I'm all alone..." "No," you turn to see a rotted face smiling down at you. "We're alone." Category:Disappearances Category:Beings